


Promise

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Logan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Deceit, Logan gets his heart broken, M/M, Mute Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit, They're all good friends, virgil is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: All it takes is one single phone call for Virgil to seriously contemplate murder.





	Promise

 

Summary: All it takes is one single phone call for Virgil to seriously contemplate murder.

* * *

 

**  
  
  
**

It’s the sharp ring of his phone that tears Virgil away from the conversation that he was having in his apartment kitchen, with his three best friends sitting in various places among the countertops and seats. It’s the ring that goes on and on that eventually grabs his attention as soon as he reads the name of just who is calling him, he shouldn’t have felt worried at that moment, it was his friend, a friend who’d he’d had since preschool. But that didn’t stop his heart rate from abruptly spiking as soon as he seized the phone, pressing the bright green answer button that kept flashing and flashing.

Because this friend was supposed to be on a date with his boyfriend, this friend..said that he wouldn’t be showing up at Virgil’s until tonight. This meant that something was terribly terribly wrong. And his face reflected such a look, as the light jittery conversation between them all came to a sudden and abrupt halt.

“Logan,” Virgil swallowed thickly as he held the phone to his ear, he waited for a moment as soon as there wasn’t a single word spoken to him from the other line. All he could hear was harsh wheezy breathing, and gasping gulping breaths. Something was seriously wrong. “Logan, hey.” He began and concern flashed across the other three faces in the kitchen. “What’s wrong? Take a breath, talk to me.” He pathetically uttered, as his heart slammed against his chest like a sledgehammer rearing back and demolishing a cement wall. “Just talk to me, what’s wrong?”

A torturous sob met his ears, and at that moment Virgil swore that he nearly cracked his phone screen with how tightly he was gripping it.

‘ _What’s wrong_?’ Declan from his position on the rim of the sink signed quickly to him, the quick jerk of Virgil’s head was his only answer. Or at least it was the only answer they got until Virgil’s face darkened like a storm encroaching on a lovely warm and sunny beach day. Just like that Declan and the other’s felt their stomachs abruptly drop as Virgil stoically nodded his head.

His expression didn’t give a single thing away, but the grip he had on the wooden spoon he had been using to mix together the pudding he had been making said it all. Declan was certain that he could even hear the wood starting to splinter and crack behind the force of Virgil’s grip.

With a forceful gentleness Virgil put the spoon down, “Logan,” His voice had a surprising as well as a worrying amount of gentleness behind it. “Logan just stay right there, don’t do anything rash or..or illogical until I get there. Everything will be alright..just relax, I’m coming alright. So just...breathe. I’ll be right there, I promise.” A thin crack ran along the surface of Virgil’s phone as he pulled it away from his ear before he gingerly tapped the button to end the call. Silence descended upon the room and it’s occupants as soon as the call came to an end.

Although, it most certainly didn’t last for long.

“Well, Mister Doom and Gloom!” Roman burst out before a single person could slap a hand over his mouth, “What the heck was that about?! What happened with our resident nerd? Is he alright? Or did he skip out on us again for his boyfriend?” The theatre jock tapped his foot impatiently against the cupboards, an impatient pout wearing on his lips. But without even looking at him, Declan could sense the worry and the downright dread pouring out of the other. After all, it wasn’t every day that any of them got a call like that.

Even so, an answer didn’t come, and Roman’s heartbeat quickened. Had something happened to Logan on his date? Was he in the hospital? Did he have an accident? Was his boyfriend dead? Had he been kidnapped, and Virgil had been the first person he thought to call? The many..many awful scenarios poured in and around Roman’s head like a cyclone, wrecking every logical and reasonable thought in its path. He could feel his palms getting sweaty as he gripped Patton’s shoulder, and likewise, he could feel the other man trembling like a leaf under his touch.

Before them, Virgil stood rigidly.

His jaw was locked as teeth ground against one another, and his muscles tensed creating the image of a caged tiger that would soon lash out at any one of them. Despite his expression not giving them a single thing though, his eyes told them so much more. They were blazing, a look of utter rage scorched there for just about anyone to see and witness.

Virgil was  _pissed_.

.

Slowly, as slowly as a turtle taking its first steps Virgil’s clenched teeth released the breath that he had been holding in his lungs since the call had ended. It sounded like a frightening mixture of a hissing cat, and a kettle when it had reached boiling temperatures. It took every fiber of Virgil’s being to not take the spoon in front of him, and throw it in a random direction hoping that it broke something. It wouldn’t accomplish anything, and more than anything…

It wouldn’t help Logan, not one bit.

His back straightened like an arrow in that one moment, before he spun on his heel marching more like a soldier than anything towards the freezer that had just been freshly stocked with ice cream. “I have to go, don’t wait up for me. We’ll reschedule our DnD session another time,” The words rushed out of his lips before he could even realize it as he seized the first tub of ice cream that he saw. He hoped it was something chocolatey. “Logan needs me and I..I-” His fingers burned as they gripped the frozen tub, as each breath felt like a string of razors caressing the inside of his lungs.

A warm and gentle hand stopped him dead as he blindly went to grab a plastic bag, ready to dump in whatever kind of sugary junk food like treats he could his hands on.

“Bring him back with you,” Patton’s gentle words broke through the storm that had descended across Virgil’s mind. “Whatever is wrong Logan shouldn’t stay at home. If he needs help then..then we’re here for him, you don’t have to do this alone. I’ll set up some movies, and..and Declan can make his nachos while Roman gets some blankets. We’re here for him..for the both of you.” Patton’s worried brown eyes stared right into his soul as Virgil allowed the other to gently pry the icecream tub out of his hands.

“He’s inconsolable,” Virgil blurted out without really meaning to, the sound of Logan’s harsh wheezing sobs echoed in his ears as he trembled before Patton. “It..it’s bad.”

Even so, Patton’s look was stubborn and stern, “Then we’ll help him, in whatever way we can.”

Virgil couldn’t exactly argue with that.

 

* * *

 

 

It took the better part of an hour to both get to Logan’s place, and then back to his apartment while going the speed limit. And even so, Virgil couldn’t help but to occasionally glance over to Logan, his dearest and best friend curled up sadly in his patchwork hoodie as he laid his forehead against the window gazing out at the passing scenery. Just from the faintest reflection on the messy window, Virgil could tell that Logan hadn’t stopped crying the entire time.

His gut twisted as he fixed his gaze back on the road.

Just what could he say? There wasn’t much that he could say to fix something like this, Logan looked..well he honestly looked ruined. There weren’t many people that his friend opened himself up to, and well..now it was one less.

“It’ll be okay,” Virgil finally said, and promise felt sour on his tongue. “You don’t have to go through this alone, so..it’s going to be alright.”

A grimace tugged at Logan’s features, but it was a look that looked all the worse as a tear streaked down Logan’s cheek. “How would you know?” He finally muttered, as Virgil pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He hadn’t meant to be so..so harsh or even mean, but opening the door he seized his overnight bag without a look back as he made a beeline for Virgil’s apartment.

He had to keep it together, even as he felt a fresh wave of tears sweeping through him as soon as Roman threw open the front door. It was a wave of tears that scattered across his cheeks as soon as Declan and Patton joined him, seizing him into a crushing hug. In the end, he wasn’t entirely certain who’s shoulder he buried his face into as he let out yet another pathetic sob, but at that point, he could have cared less as soon as he felt their fingers running through his hair before they all pulled him back inside. He felt like a soggy wafer cookie that had been left in a cup of milk for too long, falling apart at the slightest touch. He really was pathetic, wasn’t he?

No wonder..

His bottom lip trembled as Roman sat him down on the massive mound of blankets and pillows, as Declan nervously moved a warm plate of cheesy nachos towards him, as Patton kissed his forehead, and..as Virgil shut the door behind him. He had such great friends, but how long would it take before they grew tired of his messy uncontrollable emotions? How long until their sympathy..no their pity ran out for him, and their harsh words would be revealed? Just the very thought of it even happening made a sob hitch roughly in his chest. And it was a sob that all but dissolved as soon as his friends settled around him, their warmth pressing on him from all sides.

Roman’s fingers pushed back his greasy messy fringe from his face, “You know Specs..” He slowly began as he swallowed thickly, it was obvious that he was trying to come up with the right words, the right thing to say, and the right motivation. “You don’t have to tell us what happened, we don’t need to know until you’re ready and even then..we’ll wait for you. Do you know why?” Roman watched with a mounting sense of dread and utter sorrow as Logan silently shook his head.

‘ _Because we’re your friends, and we love you, Logan_.’ Declan signed with slow precise movements of his hands, just for a tiny smile to light up his face as soon as Roman and Patton nodded. He looked so proud for grasping what Roman was trying to say, and even more so for getting it right without help.

Patton’s warm lips pressed against his forehead once again as his fingers brushed away his tears, “That’s right Logie-bear, because we love you..so very very much. And nothing will ever change that.”

All it took was one confirming nod from Virgil before the dam broke, harsh battering sobs wracked Logan’s entire form as he felt their arms lock around him. Forming a shield more than anything, a shield that would protect him from everything awful in the world, from anything that could and would do him harm. It made him wheeze and cry all the harder as his fingers burrowed their way into Roman’s pristine prince outfit and as his tears dampened Patton’s hoodie. By the time that he was done, he felt thoroughly exhausted, he felt gross and disgusting from the tears that dried on his face and mucus dripping down his nose that he had to constantly wipe away. His throat felt raw from how long he had been crying, and he felt dried up, as if even if he wanted to he would never be able to weep again.

“He..” Logan swallowed as he fiddled with the end of Virgil’s hoodie that he had been allowed to wear, for a second he said nothing as his bottom lip trembled again. But it only lasted a second before he took a deep breath and held it, before letting it all woosh out in one massive exhale. “He broke up with me.” He finally admitted, his voice cracking as soon as he admitted it, admitted that his boyfriend was now his ex-boyfriend. “He said that he couldn’t do it anymore, that he couldn’t keep being in a relationship with someone like me. That..that..he was sorry but he couldn’t do it anymore. He broke up with me..after two years. All because..because I couldn’t give him what he wanted!” His nails bit the palms of his hands, as a sharp and bitter laugh left his chewed up lips. “He couldn’t even do it in person..he messaged me and then..and then he blocked me before I could even answer him!”

The sharp bark of laughter that left Logan looked more like a spasm as he circled his arms around himself, he hugged himself even as Declan and the others did. Never before had Declan wanted murder so badly, never before would he have been more willing to go to jail for one of his friends. Never before had he felt the itching urge to take Virgil’s car, and find the sorry asshole who’d broken Logan’s heart.

And looking at his friend’s faces...he could tell that they wanted the same exact thing too.

But even so, it didn’t stop Roman’ s hand that was trembling with a mixture of rage of grief from sweeping through Logan’s hair, again and again. “Shhh,” Roman hummed, “Shhh nuestra pacana, we’re here.. And we’re not ever going to let you go. Shhh.” 

And that was a promise. 


End file.
